


Funny Interruptions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, First Date, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Funny Interruptions

Finally! Y/N had been looking forward to this date all week long. Work sucked. Her love life sucked up until now. But Emily was pretty and badass and sweet and from what Y/N had gathered in their brief exchange at the department store she managed.

She’d come in looking for a new pair of trusty leather boots, comfortable ones, that she could work in, run in and if need be kick into the faces of the people she caught - unsubs, if Y/N remembered correctly. While she’d found her the same exact boots as the ones she’d been wearing, Y/N asked about her job and they’d ended up talking for nearly an hour. And as unprofessional as it might have seemed, she’d rung her up and asked her if she was single.

She’d said yes. Y/N asked her out for dinner, and they’d set it up for the following week. The entire time she’d been at work this week she’d been dreaming about the beautiful woman with dark brown eyes offset by perfect bangs. “Hey,” Emily said as she walked into the restaurant. They’d decided to meet there rather than have one pick the other up; the restaurant was right in the middle of them anyway. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“You too,” she said, standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “If I’m honest with you, I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” That was an understatement. Y/N hadn’t had a date in ages. 

“Same,” she chuckled, the tone in her voice such a perfect mixture of gravelly and light. “Work’s been hell this week.”

As they sat down, Y/N insisted Emily tell her about why work had been so bad this week. Apparently, there was an unsub that was going around killing young boys; they found him thankfully, but not before he killed five. She could tell it weighed heavily on Emily’s heart. “But enough of that,” Emily said with a smile. She took a sip of the soda she’d ordered and placed her hand over Y/N’s. “Tell me about your job.”

“Mine?” she laughed. “I’m a department store manager. It’s actually pretty boring.”

“Oh, come on. You have to have some stories that are just too crazy to be made up.”

After the waiter came to take their order, one particular story popped up in her mind. “Well, one time I did have a drunk frat guy running around the women’s lingerie department attempting to try on underwear,” you said with a smile. “I had to call the cops on him and attempt to keep him from damaging all the underwear we had. He especially liked the silk kind.”

Emily snorted, the soda shooting straight out of her nose and onto the table. “Oh my god, that’s amazing. Gimme another one, gimme another one. This is just the kind of thing I could use after this week.”

Before their meals came, she captivated Emily with tales of people who’d actually tried to stuff clothing down their pants in an attempt to steal them, people who came in with coupons that they’d clearly tried to doctor themselves, insisting that the coupon afforded them a free pair of the most expensive sneakers in the store, others who had actually stolen items out of an elderly person’s basket because the old lady couldn’t possibly run after them, and others still that had the gaul to try and demand money from her personally for the shipping of a perfume that the store no longer carried that the woman would now have to buy online. “Basically, people are batshit,” Y/N laughed as she picked at her french fries. “For the most part though, since I’m the manager, I only have to deal with the best of the best, or the worst of the worst depending on how you look at it, so I don’t have to be on the floor all day. Only a little while longer anyway, I’m finishing my doctorate in psychology and I hope to have my own office.”

Emily was more than fascinated by the retail horror stories you regaled her with, but then all of a sudden, her mood changed. “What’s wrong?” Y/N asked. When she turned around, she saw a tall, built black man, and a white woman with crazy colored glasses and an even louder dress stumbling their way toward the table. “Do you know them?”

“I work with them,” she replied. “Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, and from the looks of it, they’re drunk.”

“Hey, pretty lady,” Derek said, slumping into the seat next to Emily. “Who is this equally pretty lady?” Ah, a flatterer, even when drunk. 

Emily motioned across the table toward Y/N. “This is my date for the evening. Y/N.” She spoke in stilted sentences, trying to indicate to them that she wanted to be left alone, but that went right over their heads. “What are you guys doing here?”

The woman identified as Penelope sat down next to Y/N and introduced herself. “I am Penelope and this is Derek. We’re both a little drunk right now because we just broke up with our respective significant others, so we decided to drink until we couldn’t feel feelings anymore.” Y/N started to giggle. She’d dealt with people like this before, and Emily seemed like a great person, so she assumed her friends were equally as awesome, they just happened to be drunk. But when Y/N looked across the table, Emily was hanging her head in her hand. 

“How did that work for you both?” Y/N asked with a smile. “Can you feel feelings?”

“Not really,” Morgan shrugged, reaching across Emily’s plate and grabbing a french fry. Penelope did the same with Y/N’s and Emily looked mortified. “So how did you two meet?”

Y/N had a feeling that even when they weren’t drunk, these two liked to gossip, but she found it funny, so she indulged them. “I’m a department store manager. Emily came in to buy a pair of boots, so I helped her find the ones she wanted, and I just thought she was so pretty that I decided to ask her out as I rang her up.”

“Oh my god, that’s so adorable,” Penelope said, placing her hand on Y/N’s arm and getting what one might consider a little two close (although Y/N didn’t care). “There really is no one better than Emily Prentiss, let me tell you. She deserves all the love in the world, so whatever you don’t hurt our girl or we’ll have to kill you. I normally don’t threaten people. I’m actually like a ray of sunshine, but she’s one of my best friends so I have to warn you.”

“Penelope!” Emily hissed. Y/N could tell these were her close friends, but she definitely wanted to kill them right now. Her friends weren’t a bother (they were actually really entertaining), but Y/N hoped that Emily wasn’t so embarrassed by them that she decided she didn’t want to go on a second date. 

Y/N shot Emily a look, hopefully telling her that there was no problem, but eventually she got the two of them to leave. “Oh my god,” Emily said, running her hands through her hair as she combed it back behind her ears. “I’m so, so sorry. They normally don’t get drunk like that, and when they do, I or one of our other team members are there to wrangle them a bit.”

“It’s really fine, Emily,” she replied while finishing up the remainder of the french fries that Penelope hadn’t eaten. “As I said, I’ve seen way worse in retail, and I imagine I’ll be seeing worse as a psychologist, so no worries.”

The two of them finished up their meals and paid, splitting the bill rather than one of them taking it over the other, and started to walk around the park nearby. For the first few minutes, neither of them said anything, and Y/N wondered if Emily’s friends had ruined the possibility of another date, because Emily seemed very uncomfortable at the moment. “So,” Y/N started, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the children’s slide. She climbed up the few steps and sat at the top, whooping and hollering like a child as she slide down the chilled metal. “Are you free sometime this weekend?”

Emily’s head snapped down to where Y/N was sitting on the slide. “Umm,” she stammered, “yea, I think so, providing a case doesn’t pop up out of nowhere. Y-you wanna go out again?” She really did look genuinely surprised.

Y/N popped up from the bottom of the slide, pressing a small kiss just to the side of Emily’s lips. “Yea, of course,” she said with a smile, snorting under her breath as Emily’s mouth dropped open. “If your confusion is about your friends, I told you, I’ve seen worse. They seem like nice people, a bit gossipy, and very, very drunk, but all in all they seem like cool people. Plus, if everyone didn’t go on a second date with someone because something a bit embarrassing happened, do you realize how many relationships would’ve never happened?”

Emily picked her mouth up off the floor and grabbed Y/N’s hands, bringing her closer to her body. “I’m just sorry they ruined our first date,” she said, mirroring Y/N’s earlier motion and pressing a kiss to the side of her lips. “I’m sorry anyway.”

“It’s fine,” she said, bringing her hand up to the side of her neck. “It wasn’t ruined to me. I think I can handle a couple drunk people, especially if I get to do this.” With Emily’s fears assuaged, Y/N pulled her in, the steady throb of Emily’s heartbeat felt throughout her entire body as she took her lips in their first proper kiss.


End file.
